cutefandomcom-20200213-history
Kawaii Culture
Ramen.jpg|The best Ramen bars and cafes!|linktext=Find all the best food in Harajuku! tokyoplaza.jpg|Explore Harajuku!|linktext=Visit Takeshita Street and Omotesando Hills copy.jpg|All the latest kawaii fashions!|linktext=News on the ever changing fashions! cutez.jpg|Only the cutest creperies!|linktext=Try a speciality Harajuku Crepe! Welcome to Kawaii Culture! We are a subsidiary of the Cute Wiki! We focus on the kawaii aspects of Japan, or more specifically Harajuku. If you are not aware of what kawaii is, it is Japanese for cute. If you are not aware of where Harajuku is please click here . We give you the tips on the best bits of kawaii Japanese culture, such as the food, the fashion, people and places, where to go to find all the best shops, restaurants and sites. Much of the Kawaii culture page consists of pages relating to only Harajuku and it's surrounding areas, or more specifically Harajuku and Omotesando. Best Food Spots Harajuku and Omotesando are abundant with a variety of different food shops, cafes, bars and restaurants, each displaying different flavours. In Harajuku there is a variety of different flavours, with many different traditional Japanese restaurants, where ramen bars litter the streets, and American fast food chains are plentiful. Though sushi and sashimi bars can be found, in this area you are much more likely to find a curry shop than a sushi bar. The area is also famous for it's crepes. Some of the brands which were originally based in Harajuku have went global, with Harajuku Crepes, being found in Melbourne, Australia and Beverly Hills, USA. Below is a list of the best restaurants in Harajuku and Omotesando. Ramen Bars and Shops *Kyushu Jangara *Afuri *Kohmen Curry Shops ' *'M'''inoringo *Shanti '''Crepe Shops *La Fee Delice *Cafe Crepe Strawberry House *Sweet Box Sushi/Other Bars *Heiroku Sushi (Sushi) *Harajuku Gyozaro (Gyoza ) *Fukuyoshi (Tonkatsu) *Tamawarai (Japanese Cuisine) Best Shopping Spots Harajuku is a brilliant place for shopping. There is the cute, quaint antics of Harajuku and the stylish, classy side of Omotesando. In Harajuku, many of the shops sell quirky, kawaii gifts; cosplays; colourful clothing; icon merchandise and finally souvenirs. Meanwhile, heading in to Ometesando there is the stylish, luxurious Omotesando Hills shopping centre, where you can buy extravagant Japanese clothes; elegant hats and visit several different galleries. Furthermore, in Omotesando, there is Kiddyland, a toy store, but it also sells geeky and otaku stuff like; anime t-shirts, Ghibli stuffed animals and robots that you can make at home. Here is a list of the best shops in Harajuku. Takeshita Street * Jeans Mate * Store My Ducks * Mighty Soxer * Lip Hip * Head Porter * Chapter World * 3rdware Omotesando Hills/Omotesando * J-Period * S AND O * Lunettes Du Jura * Kiddyland (Not in Omotesando Hills) * MoMA Design Shop (Not in Omotesando Hills) Best Tourism Spots Around Harajuku, there is many different sites to see. From the otaku gathering points, to the traditional Japanese shrines, Harajuku and Omotesando are full to the brim with brilliant sites to see. Two of the main attractions; Omotesando Hills and Takeshita Dori have already been mentioned, however both of these are shopping locations and will not be accounted for on this list, however we will include Kiddyland as it is more family orientated shop than a shopping district or shopping mall. Anyway, to continue, Harajuku is an area known for it's cultural diversity, where otakus and pensioners meet. If you are into the more ancient monuments, then Harajuku offers the Meiji Jingu shrine, an old Shintoist shrine near Yoyogi Park. If you like the relaxing side of Tokyo, go to Yoyogi Park, where you can watch actors, mimes and performers all conducting there special hobbys. If you like modern, out-of-the-box architecture then you can check out the old Olympic Park from the old Tokyo Olympics and the Audi building. Modern Buildings *Audi Building *Tokyo Olympic Park *Tokyu Plaza *Harajuku Church Tokyo Relaxing Areas, Museums, Shrines *Meiji Jingu *Yoyogi Park Otaku/Cosplay Sites *Cosplay Bridge *Kiddyland *G2, Kyary's Favourite Best Guide to Harajuku Day Trip *From Shibuya, leave by 9:40am to walk to Takeshita Street. It should take around 19 minutes. *From Shinjuku, leave by 9:20am to walk to Takeshita Street. It should take about 33 minutes. *From Koto, go to Shinkiba Station and leave by 9:30am to get the Yurakucho line to Yurakucho Station Then walk to Hibiya Station and get the Chiyoda line to Harajuku. It should take around 29 minutes. *From Chiba, go to Chiba Station and leave by 8:50am to get the Sobu Line Rapid to Shinbashi station. Then get the Yamanote line to Harajuku Street. *From other places plan your journey to either Shibuya or Harajuku. Category:Harajuku Culture Category:Harajuku Category:Japanese Foods Category:Japanese Fashions Category:Places in Japan Category:Japanese People Category:Japanese Pop-Culture Category:Kawaii Category:Cute Wiki Subsidiaries Category:Cute City Guides Category:Pop-Culture Category:Kawaii Culture Category:Tourist Guides Category:Japan Guide Category:Cosplay Category:Popular Sites in Japan Category:Tokyo Category:Areas in Tokyo Category:Areas near Harajuku Category:Areas near Omotesando Category:Shopping Category:Food Category:Japanese Shopping Category:Lolita Category:J-Pop Guide Category:J-Pop Category:Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Category:Cute Food Guide Category:Top 10 Cutest Places